


The Eyes, Chico. They Never Lie

by GingerSpirits



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSpirits/pseuds/GingerSpirits
Summary: "My girlfriend cheated on me and I was happy I finally had a reason to break up with her"--When Gilbert Blythe suddenly finishes his three-year-long relationship, Anne Shirley feels is time to finally admit her feelings to him.(I sck at summaries)
Relationships: Diana Barry & Jerry Baynard, Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Ruby Gillis, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Ruby Gillis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Ruby & Gilbert**

It was the first period, Gilbert Blythe was the first to arrive to class. Normally, he would go pick up his girlfriend, Ruby, at their house; they were always the last ones to come. Today, he was sitting there by himself. The boy seemed lost in thought, but in reality, he was not thinking about anything in particular, he was just sitting there, doing nothing.

 **“Hi, Gil”** Anne greeted. She, Cole and Jerry had come into the class without him noticing, **“Where’s Ruby? Is she not coming?”**

 **“I suppose she’s coming but I don’t really know** ” Gilbert responded absentmindedly.

 **“Did something happen between you two?”** Cole asked, worry in his voice. It was very uncommon for these two to be apart, Ruby was really in love with him so she barely left his side, not the same could be said about Gilbert though.

**“We broke up”**

**“What?”** Anne, Cole and Jerry said in unison, **“When?”**

 **“Over the weekend”** He groaned.

 **“Why? What happened? Are you ok?”** Anne asked, completely in shock. They had been dating for three years.

 **“I’m fine. We just don’t feel the same way about each other”** He rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by all the questions, **“We started to date when we were very young… we’ve grown a lot since that. We both agreed it was best for us to just be friends”**

 **“Are you sure you’re ok?”** Jerry added, **“You know we’re here for you if you need us”** Gilbert nodded.

The bell rang and their classmates started to come in. Anne saw Ruby coming through the door with Diana and quickly dragged them both to the hallway.

 **“Why didn’t you tell us you broke up with Gilbert?”** Anne whisper-shouted to her friend.

 **“You broke up with Gilbert?”** Diana gasped, **“When? Why? Are you ok?”**

 **“Yes, I’m alright”** clearly Gilbert was not the only one annoyed by their friends’ questions, **“It was a mutual decision. It’s really not a big deal”**

 **“Not a big deal?”** Diana put her hand on her chest, shocked. **“You dated for three years. What do you mean not a big deal?”**

Ruby groaned **, “Can you guys drop it? You know now so why bother with this conversation anymore?”** she went into the classroom, leaving her friends in the hallway.

 **“Guess someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed”** Anne whispered to Diana.

* * *

Anne, Gilbert, and Cole started hanging out together a lot more since the breakup. They have been friends for a long time, but with Gilbert dating Ruby and Jerry dating Diana, Anne and Cole preferred not to hang out with them, being the single ones in the group was very awkward for the both of them.

 **“Well, that was… disappointing”** Anne said. They decided earlier in the week to go watch Captain Marvel on Friday, premiere day.

 **“What?”** Cole gasped, **“You didn’t like it?”**

 **“I have to admit it wasn’t my favorite either,”** Gilbert said.

 **“You guys are crazy!”** Cole shook his head in disbelief.

 **“Agreed, it was aMAZING”** Jerry added, with a high pitched voice.

 **“But why? It didn’t even-”** Anne started to say but suddenly stopped, looking wide-eyed behind the boys. Ruby was coming into the movie theater with Moody very close to her. It seemed like he had said something funny because the blond could not stop laughing.

Cole turned around, **“Unexpected”**. The new pair was shortly joined by Josie Pye and Billy Andrews. **“And the plot thickens”** he added.

 **“What?”** Jerry said. Cole grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around to look at the situation they were encountering. **“Oh…”**

Gilbert turned around by himself, he seemed unbothered and unsurprised.

 **“We should go,”** Anne said quickly.

 **“Yes,”** Both Cole and Jerry responded.

 **“If this is because Ruby just got here with Moody… I already told you, she and I are fine, we’re friends”** he said annoyed.

 **“It’s not that!”** Anne lied, **“Maybe we could go to Starbucks, they opened a new one close by. We could discuss the movie there”**

Gilbert seemed to buy the lie and the group decided to go there, **“Anne!”** the group heard when they were almost at the door.

 **“Hi, Rubes”** Anne smiled.

 **“What are you doing here?”** The blonde asked.

 **“We came to see Captain Marvel,”** Jerry said.

**“Really? Me too! Did you like it?”**

_Is she serious?_ Anne thought.

 **“It was ok”** Gilbert responded, making all their friends look at him with questioning looks on their faces.

 **“That’s your opinion,”** Cole said, crossing his arms over his chest. **“Jerry and I loved it!”**

 **“I thought you didn’t like superhero movies”** Anne added rather abruptly.

 **“Uh- I-”** Ruby stuttered.

 **“Ruby!”** Moody called, **“Come, the movie is about to start”**

 **“Right, yes,”** Ruby said **“I have to go, it was nice seeing you guys. See you on Monday”**

 **“See you!”** Cole and Jerry responded; Anne was still in shock and Gilbert was too busy browsing through Twitter on his phone to even bother.

* * *

Gilbert was voted to be the one to order the drinks so the other three in the group could stay at their table and talk about what they have just lived without upsetting him. Even though he kept saying he was fine they did not believe him, something was off with him and the only logical reason was that he was upset because Ruby broke up with him to be with Moody.

 **“I can’t believe Ruby went to see Captain Marvel with Moody”** Cole finally said.

 **“I can’t believe she went to see Captain Marvel, and also she didn’t _go_ with Moody. Josie and Billy were there too”** Anne scoffed.

 **“But they’re dating”** Jerry scooped in, **“Josie and Billy, I mean”**

 **“Exactly, and Ruby and Moody are both single”** Cole continued, **“It was definitely a double date”**

 **“I didn’t even know they were friends,”** Anne said **“none of them are really friendly, to be honest”**

 **“Billy is not that bad,”** Cole said.

 **“Billy is only nice to you,”** Jerry said with an eyebrow raised.

 **“Anyway,”** Anne said, **“I feel bad for Gil, he seems different since they broke up”**

 **“He’s just getting used to walking around without her. Ruby did spend every moment of every day with him. I don’t understand why she suddenly broke up with him to be with Moody”** Jerry said.

 **“She did not break up with him to be with Moody”** Anne groaned, **“Both Gilbert and Ruby said it was a mutual decision”**

 **“Sure, Jan”** Cole laughed.

 **“Sorry, I took so long,”** Gilbert said, holding three cups of coffee and one cup of tea for Anne, **“The barista spelled Anne without the E and I spent the last three minutes explaining the barista why I would be dead in the next few minutes if he didn’t put the E at the end”**

Anne laughed, **“Smart boy”**


	2. Announcement

Hi! Don't think I forgot about this! It's just that I started a new fic and I'm focusing I'm that one for now... Here's the link for the new one in case you're interested 🧡

https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971762/chapters/57657859

Thank you!

xo GingerSpirits


End file.
